


The Price of Loyalty

by vinniebatman



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jim, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Begging, Bottom McCoy, M/M, Mirror Universe, Rough Sex, Top Jim, USS Secret Santa 2014, omega mccoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones have had an agreement since they met, a pact to protect each other.  But not Bones wants to changed the terms of their arrangement, and now Bones' loyalty comes with a very specific price. Written for ghoulishjimkirk aka snowyjimkirk for the Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Loyalty

Jim awoke, groggy. Immediately, every instinct he had warned him of danger. He kept his eyes shut, taking stock of his situation. He was nude, his arms were stretched along a headboard, thick metal cuffs holding him in place. His legs were resting on a soft surface, also cuffed together with thick steel. However, the injuries from the away mission had been healed. The ache from the wound in his arm was gone, as was the painful bruising all over his torso and face. 

The last thing Jim could recall, he’d entered his quarters after an away mission. Imperial Fleet regulations stated that all crew had to be combat ready at all times or in the med bay. But as long as the CMO signed off on his medical report and declared him fit, Jim would be fine. At the Academy, Jim and McCoy had come to a mutually beneficial arrangement; Jim had kept McCoy under his protection, and the beta had kept Jim in one piece. This arrangement has lasted through the academy, the destruction of both Vulcan and Romulus, and through their respective promotions to Captain and CMO. His CMO was supposed to join Jim in quarters, fix him up, and leave him alone to recuperate in the relative safety of the Captain’s quarters. But someone had found a way into his quarters, despite the numerous safeguards in place.

There was only one person able to do this: McCoy. It could have also been McCoy who’d attacked him. But Jim immediately disregarded this option; McCoy was loyal. It made sense; someone had gotten the codes from McCoy. forced the Doctor to share them. If McCoy had willingly betrayed him, well, the one person Jim trusted, that he felt… _something_ for…. Jim prefered the first option.. Pushing past the sleepy fog in his mind, Jim forced his eyes open. 

His stomach dropped; McCoy stood at the foot of Jim’s bed, smirking, arms crossed over his chest. He appeared well enough, no injuries, the sleeveless uniform shirt highlighting the doctor’s broad shoulders and deliciously corded muscles. _Fuck._

“So what’d they offer you, McCoy?” he asked, forcing an even tone in spite of the flare of emotion he felt.

The emotion was something like hurt, perhaps even sadness. But Jim was a survivor, and was focused more on the danger of being mag cuffed in front an enemy. He knew what McCoy was capable of, had seen the captures of the former Mrs. McCoy’s corpse, skinned face frozen in a scream. 

McCoy's smirk transformed into a full grin. “Nothing. I’m here for my own reasons.”

Jim studied him closely, seeking any advantage he could. A small control, likely for mag cuffs, lay on the bed just inches from Jim’s feet. And McCoy seemed flushed, his eyes bright. Jim knew McCoy well (though not as well as he’d have liked), and something was off with the doctor as he dropped his hands to his sides, giving Jim a glimpse of a hypospray clenched in his fist. 

“I’m actually here about omegas-.”

“So some omega crewman spread their legs and convinced you to kill me?” Disappointing. He’d expected more from McCoy.

McCoy rolled his eyes and snorted derisively. “This isn’t an assassination attempt; it’s a negotiation. So keep your mouth shut and let me finish, Jim, or I , _will_ gag you,” he said, studying the hypospray in his hands.

“Why are mag cuffs needed for a negotiation?” 

McCoy shrugged. “My Mama always told me to hold your cards close to you chest, to keep your secrets until you have the upper hand and a guaranteed positive outcome.”

Jim didn’t speak, merely arched an eyebrow expectantly.

“You seen, this is where omegas come in. It’s rather inventive, the way omegas have hidden themselves over the centuries, passing secrets from parent to child,” he mused. “Different potions and concoctions to hide the scent, to suppress the effects of the heat. Of course, the main reason for these creations was to protect the omegas from the very alphas their scents attracted. But these suppressors quickly became weapons in their own right.” 

Raising his hand, McCoy pressed the hypospray to his own neck, mouth tightening at the hiss. He then dropped the empty cartridge to the floor. “Omegas used these treatments to afford them greater power. It gave them the ability to avoid having a heat and thus being forced to settle for the closest alpha.”

Jim frowned and shook his head, trying to clear the sudden haze falling across his mind. McCoy’s smell was shifting by the second, becoming muskier, richer. Like an omega. McCoy squeezed his eyes shut as a shiver wracked his frame, gasping. He opened his eyes and met Jim’s gaze. 

By the gods; McCoy was an _omega_ , that lush scent filling the air until Jim felt his cock starting to harden as his stomach twisted with want. As much as he’d always wanted McCoy to be his, to have the previously assumed beta spread open under him and begging like some omega whore, Jim had always valued his own skin more. He was an alpha not just in biology, but in mind; unlike some alphas who simply dictated to others and expected obedience, Jim knew the value of loyalty. Having a healer as a trustworthy ally wasn’t something to be risked just for a fuck. And given the inventive manner in which the good Doctor had disposed of his wife, Jim had never had any desire to test the other man’s good will. 

But then, he’d never realized McCoy had been hiding this.

“You’re an omega?” Jim husked.

McCoy nodded, the flush spreading down his chest.

“So why are you here? To scratch an itch?” he ground out, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. _Fuck,_ that scent was maddening.

McCoy huffed out a laugh. “If a fuck was all I wanted, I wouldn’t have waited so long. Being able to bide my time meant I could wait to get what I want. It meant I could wait pick the best mate. I’m just glad my instincts about you were right, Captain.”

McCoy shuddered and moaned, eyes slipping shut. His pants were already tenting as he pressed one hand against the growing bulge. It was proving to be a distracting site. Jim watched as McCoy lost himself to the sensation of grinding against his own hand, brow furrowing as the doctor let out tiny, desperate gasps. His pheromones were flooding the air, wrapping Jim’s mind in a lustful haze. It was an attractive site; if McCoy didn’t stop, Jim would end up begging. And he couldn’t leave McCoy with the upper hand.

“What makes you think I even want you?”

McCoy let out a breathless chuckle. “I know you want to fuck me; when we’re drinking, just the two of us, you don’t hide the lust in those pretty eyes so well. ‘Course, in all honesty, I’ve thought a lot about us as well. Well, mostly of me, hanging off you knot.”

McCoy stripped his shirt off, revealing toned muscles as he kicked his boots off. Damn did McCoy look good; his muscles were defined, but not overly. Jim wanted to lick and bite at each ridge until McCoy was screaming his name. But Jim’s attention was fully diverted once McCoy shoved his his slacks and briefs off. McCoy's cock was already hard, his dick flushed and dripping precome. The smell of the omega’s natural lubricant saturated the air as McCoy knelt at the foot of the bed, his knees spread.

“Does this mean the negotiations are over?”

McCoy shook his head. “Not until we finish our discussion.” 

McCoy reached between his legs, bypassing his dick. He whimpered, rocking down on his own fingers. With a precise thrust of his hand, McCoy threw his head back, keening. Jim could hear the squelch of McCoy's fingers inside himself. He soon lost himself in the movement, riding his fingers and whimpering. Just _seeing_ McCoy like this was almost enough to make Jim promise the omega anything. Almost. 

“Let me go McCoy; I’ll take care of you.”

McCoy opened his eyes and gave a small, embarrassed smile, his cheeks flushing. “Sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t mean to get carried away so soon, but it’s been decades since I’ve let a heat run it’s course.”

“Let me go,” Jim repeated.

“Not until we agree,” McCoy husked, dropping his hands to his lap. Christ, the smell of his slick was even stronger. Jim could see the glisten of it on McCoy's fingers. “I know you’re a jealous, possessive bastard. But so am I. If we do this, you’re mine, Jim, only mine. You’ve seen what I did to my faithless whore of a wife.”

Despite seeing the grotesque nature of the former Mrs. McCoy’s death in his mind’s eye, Jim felt himself getting harder. McCoy was… perfect. A brilliant, vicious omega, practically created to be Jim’s. And Jim could lie, but he didn’t doubt that McCoy would kill him.

“Okay. I’m yours, McCoy.”

The tension in McCoy's frame left his body in a sudden rush. “Do you swear?”

“You have my word, McCoy. If I betray you, you can even use my own knife. Now let me go so I can fuck you,” he snarled. “I’m going to fuck you until you cry, until you’re filled with my come and begging for more.”

“Gods, yes,” McCoy keened, reaching for the cuff controls with a shaking hand. He pressed the button, the cuffs popping off of Jim. Jim surged forward, burying one hand in McCoy's hair and yanking his head back. His other wrapped around McCoy's throat, firm and bruising but not cutting off his air. Yet. But to Jim’s surprise, McCoy didn’t tense; he simply sagged in Jim’s grip, muscles relaxing and stilling as his eyelids fluttered shut. Perfect submission. To have someone so dangerous giving himself to Jim, it was a heady feeling. 

“Fuck, you’re just the perfect bitch, aren’t you? Ready to roll over for anyone,” Jim growled.

McCoy let out a small whimper, opening his eyes and arching one eyebrow. “Not anyone. Only someone who's not a waste of my time.”

Jim crashed their mouths together, biting at plush lips beneath his until he could taste McCoy's blood. Like the rest of him, it was delicious. Jim pulled back and pressed McCoy to the bed. McCoy lay back and spread his legs, a docile offering save for the shrewd, challenging glint in his eyes. As much as Jim just wanted to drive in, he had to make his omega submit to him. Jim quickly opened his pants enough to get his own cock out. McCoy whimpered, but Jim merely smirked. McCoy wouldn’t get his cock right away.

Leaning down, he bit at McCoy's mouth again, grinning into the kiss as McCoy whined. He moved down, biting at his omega’s chin, then his throat. He bit hard, pulling the blood close to the surface. Everyone would know McCoy was his. As Jim moved down, he glanced up as a he bit hard at one flushed, perky nipple. He watched, transfixed as McCoy cried out wordlessly, tossing his head from side to side, wailing as his cock twitched and spurted against Jim’s chest. 

_Fuck._ McCoy had come just from the pain. 

“Gods, McCoy, you’re such a pain slut,” he murmured in awe, before moving his mouth to the other side of McCoy's chest. McCoy whined, blinking quickly. Watching closely, Jim sank his teeth in around around the other nipple, working it with sharp teeth. McCoy sobbed, and Jim stared, watching as tears welled in the omega’s eyes. He released the reddened flesh, smirking. 

“On your knees, McCoy,” he ordered. McCoy rolled over and tried to press up on shaky arms, but Jim gripped the back of his neck, squeezing tightly and forcing his chest against the bed. “Be a good boy, McCoy; I want your ass in the air.” 

McCoy stayed in position, still aside from the shivers that occasionally ran through his limbs.

Fuck, he was gorgeous. Especially, Jim reflected, with slick smeared across his ass. He could see McCoy clenching his ass, trying to get some sort of friction.

“Such a little slut. Wish I’d known sooner, McCoy. Would have made you mine, would have made you beg,” he teased. 

Reaching down, Jim pressed his fingers against McCoy's wet, twitching hole. He didn’t ease in, just shoved three fingers in. McCoy clenched down, letting out a cry. Jim reached under to viciously twist and pull at one nipple, at the same time curling his fingers to stab at McCoy's swollen prostate. McCoy howled, bucking while his arms flailing helplessly at his side.

As Jim listened to the sound of his fingers driving into McCoy, a part of Jim honestly admired McCoy's patience and plotting. He wouldn’t just be a good fuck, he’d be a worthy mate, someone to help Jim make the galaxy kneel before him. And the fact that McCoy seemed to have a pain kink didn’t hurt either. Jim kept shoving his fingers into McCoy, spearing him until his hole was red and dripping slick.

“Oh, Bones, we’re going to have so much fun. Bet you’d like it if I tied you down beat your ass with a strap.” 

McCoy whined in response, nodding frantically. “Fuck, please Jim!” 

“Please what, Bones?” he asked, scratching his nails down the omega’s chest. 

“Fuck me! Knot me! Please!” McCoy sobbed. 

Jim leaned down, bracing on his hands on the bed while he ground his cock along McCoy's slick cleft. McCoy tried to rub back against him.

“No, Bones, not until I say so.”

McCoy let out a low whine, stilling himself beneath Jim. 

“Good boy, Bones.” 

Jim reached down and steadied his cock. He push into McCoy's welcoming hole. Wet and grasping, it was perfection. Jim let his head drop forward, resting against his omega’s back. McCoy panted, sweat dotting his skin. 

Jim dragged his tongue across heated flesh, tasting McCoy, focusing on his omega. He started grinding the base of his cock against McCoy's hole, teasing himself. 

“Please, Jim. Fuck me,” McCoy begged, squeezing around Jim’s cock.

“Not yet, McCoy,” Jim panted. He wanted fuck McCoy, slam into his body. But he had plans of his own. He bit against the shoulder below him, marking McCoy as _his_. It was enough, and Jim could feel his knot swelling, catching on the rim of McCoy's hole.

McCoy cried out, high and thin as Jim’s knot swelled within him, pressing firm against his prostate. Jim jerked his hips back quickly, smirking down as McCoy cried out in pain. Despite already coming once, McCoy already desperate. As McCoy shuddered, Jim rolled his hips forward, easing the pressure on McCoy's rim.

“You know, for being such a bossy son of a bitch,” Jim said conversationally as he once again pulled back, “You’re such a sweet omega whore, begging to have his hole filled.”

McCoy choked on his breath, whimpering. “Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes,” he chanted, sobbing. “Wanted this for so fucking long.”

“And now you’re mine.” 

McCoy gasped, shaking. Carefully, he pressed himself up until he could wrap his arms back around Jim’s neck, digging sharp nails into the captain’s skin. McCoy pressed his mouth to Jim’s jaw, then bit at Jim’s lower lip until it bled. “And you’re mine. Just mine.”

“Oh trust me Bones, you won’t have to worry. Nothing could ever feel as good as your cunt. I might even have to make you ride me on the bridge. Of course, we’d have to be off duty. Anyone else ever saw you like this, they’d kill me just to take you.”

McCoy dropped his head to the side, baring his throat to Jim. Jim growled, driving up into him at the site of McCoy offering that sign of utter submission. But McCoy was still smirking.

“Well, Jim, I guess you’d better keep me happy.” 

Jim shuddered as he lowered them back to the bed. His omega would never be dull.


End file.
